The Crime Triad
by EzraEssence
Summary: Three kids from the Crime World enters the DC universe and ends up joining the Mr. J and the Joker's crew. How will the Bats and the league react to this? Especially when they won't stop?


**The Crime Triad**

_Three kids from the World of Crime enter the famous DC comic books and then irrevocably join the joker's crew. How will Bats and the league react? Especially when they won't stop._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League, but I own Crime World.

Note: Crime World is a roleplay universal world of mine that I created where an organization called Crime World Organization is controlling the world.

* * *

><p><strong>A New World to Take<strong>

The few weeks had been quiet and for once, peaceful; however, it didn't seem right at all to be quiet like this. The world that I live in pukes corruption everywhere, even within, and many of them are blind to it, or are playing plain ignorance.

However, some of us who saw through it are taking advantage of it.

There is an organization called Crime World Organization, which means exactly as it is. My stepfather is the World's Crime Lord and I am the heir to the throne.

I'm twelve years old apparently, but really, I'm much older than that age, and many have underestimated my abilities.

And the redhead 12-year-old kids reading comics across from me on his bed...well, he's always been underestimated as well. He got better in the matter of four years and he's already almost to my pace. Almost.

"Dude! Criss! Look at this! Look at how Batman kicks this guy's butt!" Arthur said as he turned his comic around to show me what he meant.

The kid's real name is Arthur Fitzwilliam, but he goes by Arch-fitz, or usually Rook.

"Hm," I nodded to him before returning my eyes back to the pages of Hamlet where 'the play's the thing, wherein I'll catch the conscience of the King.'

"What are you reading?" He asked and it took him a moment to recognize the title of the pocketbook I was holding. "Hamlet? Really? You read that like the third time now this year."

"And you've been reading DC comics ever since you were nine years old, bought a batman-suit from a Halloween store, Batman sheets, and Batman—-"

"Okay! I got it!" He said, then he mumbled some incoherent words that I couldn't seem to make up.

"What did you say?"

"Uhh-Nothing, boss!" Arthur said, returning to his comic fantasies. He always calls me either Boss, Leader, King, My Lord or Big Head Guns, which I tremendously hate, but somehow that name sticks to me, and now everyone knows by that name: _Big Head Guns_.

"So Big Head Guns, what's our assignment for tonight?" We all turned our heads to see another friend of ours coming in to our room: Damon Gage Knight, or typically known as Knight. He's also around Rook's age.

"None, we have the night off," I answered as I glanced at the clock on my bedside. It was only four o'clock in the Friday afternoon.

"Sweet! Hey, let's go to the arcade!" He suggested and I raised my eyebrow at him. "You know what, leader, you gotta stop acting like an old man." GLARE. "Sorry, king!"

"WHOA!"Arthur suddenly yelled out of nowhere as he threw his comic—the batman comic that he always worshiped—to the carpeted ground.

Damon looked at him strangely."What's the matter, Rook? Another ant crawling across the page-"

"Hey! That was ONE time! One time only!"

"Enough!" I yelled as I put my hamlet down and I got up, standing a few inches away from the comic. Arthur got off as well, and now all three of us circled the comic. "Now what's wrong?" I asked, seriously thinking that it might have been another ant.

"I saw something move in that comic!" He proclaimed, and both Damon and I continue to look at him in disbelief.

Arthur gave us a look. "Oh come on! You're going to bet against me who has 90 percent probability on getting things right?" No one would be caught dead betting against him.

Damon bit his bottom lip, still having a hard time to believe. "Oh come on, Arch-fitz, why would..." He trailed off when we all saw the comic beginning to rise. "What the-"

"DUCK!" Arthur suddenly yelled as he lunged at Damon and me, then a flash of light blinded our eyes before we hit the concrete floor...

The concrete floor...? Wasn't it carpet?

I quickly sat up and Arthur was on me, knocked out and so was Damon besides us. I pulled away from them carefully, looking over them before deciding that they were okay.

I stood up and looked around, and it seemed like we were in a warehouse...filled with objects that would have come from a circus filled with clowns.

A groan was heard and I glanced down to see Damon waking up.

"Owww...where did that bus go?" He groggily asked and I helped him up to his feet.

"That bus happened to be the redhead, but he's knocked out currently." I knelt down to check for the second time to see if Arthur was really okay while Damon got a look at his surroundings.

"...Are we in a circus factory?"

A groan came from Arthur, finally waking up. "Nnnhh...where did that bus go?" He asked, almost the same question as Damon did.

"You two need to get some new materials," I helped Arthur up to his feet. He rubbed his sore head and he looked around.

His eyes widened and shouted, "HOLY PAJEEBLES!"

Damon raised an eyebrow at him. "Pajeebles?"

"New gibberish word, but anyways...WE'RE IN THE JOKER'S LAIR!" He practically screamed at the top of his lungs.

The Joker's...

Damon was just as shocked. "No WAY! Absolutely NO WAY! You're out of your mind!"

"I'm out of my mind? I'm sure you remember the comic book zapping us and all that! How do you explain we got end up here? There wasn't even any teleportation devices around, and remember that Mr. Bancroft shots off anything that's highly advanced technology and magical disruptions?"

Damon sighed, nodding and looking at me. "You're right...but it's just..."

Yes, the manor, which we live in, turns off anything that gives off too high and too low frequencies, and also, mental magic waves. Technically, it renders everyone as human. The only exception would be those wearing the wristwatches that goes against it, which would be me.

However, I was still confused about something...

"Who's the joker?" I asked, and both their jaws dropped, gaping at me as if I was some kind of devoid alien. "Close your mouths, or I'll shove insects down your throats!" Damon closed his mouth, but Rook continued gawking at me.

"Who's the joker? Who's...THE JOKER? Have you not been listening to me for the past four years!" He asked me and now he looked absolutely dejected.

Got to tell him the truth. "I never listened to any of your conversations about your comics...EVER."

He stared at me then turned around and sat down, curling his knees up as he made circles on the ground with his finger. Brilliant.

There were suddenly growling and barking, and we turned around to see two hyenas coming over to us.

"Oh dang, it's Bud and Lou! Joker's hyenas!" God, I can't believe that Arthur's comics actually came in as useful information.

"Does anyone have any dog treats for them?" Damon asked and no one answered. "Guess not."

The two of them stood in front of me as the hyenas neared us. Usually any little boy would stand behind someone else, because they're afraid. Believe me, they are afraid and that doesn't stop them from acting on protecting their leader.

They're good kids.

I passed through them, pushing them away and behind me as I glared at the hyenas.

"SIT!" I hollered out as I mustered up the command that I always use on the guard dogs outside our mansion.

The hyenas actually listened as they froze then they sat on their asses.

"There. Damon, see if you can get any signal with that watch of yours. And Arthur...tell me exactly where we are and who the joker is."

"Okay, we're in Gotham City and in Joker's lair. The Joker is a massive serial killer that haunts and terrorize the city of Gotham! He makes up all these sadistic plans to implement fear and corruption everywhere!" Then he smiled. "But you know what, I actually find some of them funny, especially that time when the Joker decided to throw fish at the people, including Bats..."

I was not amused as he began laughing.

"Really? You really think that's funny?" My eyes widened a bit as I looked over behind Rook and the two hyenas ran up over to the pale, white-face figure.

"Yup, it was hilarious!" Arthur said, smiling widely at me then he realized that I didn't say that.

No...someone else did.

Damon paused from tampering with his watch as he shared our staring at none other than...

The Joker, himself.

He walked over to us, his red lips smiling from ear to ear and his eyes widened like a maniac, but he seemed greatly amused.

"So!" The Joker began as his smile seem to have widened even more. "What do we have here?"

Damon gulped a bit. "Uh-oh..."

We were in trouble.

* * *

><p>So three kids end up in the comic universe. How will things go with Arthur asking and wanting to be part of the Joker's crew?<p>

Please Review!

And I need a little help with creativity...

Any ideas on many things that should happen?


End file.
